tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 11
"I didn't think I could do it... but I could!" -Skarloey, Skarloey Storms Through The eleventh season of the television series first aired in 2007. The season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Soon after the episodes aired, the DVD Engines and Escapades was released, bringing the total number of episodes this season to twenty-six. Episodes # Thomas and the Storyteller - Thomas shows a famous storyteller around, but keeps making detours to help the others. # Emily's Rubbish/Emily and the Garbage - Emily is teased for working with Whiff, but soon learns how useful Whiff is. # Dream On - Thomas thinks he can be stronger than Spencer. # Dirty Work - James gets ready to be the star of the show. # Hector the Horrid! - An aggressive coal hopper scares the engines, but Thomas learns of his secret fear. # Gordon and the Engineer/Gordon and the Mechanic - A case of mistaken identity almost causes the engines to be stranded. # Thomas and the Spaceship - Thomas and Percy are certain they have seen a spaceship in the sky. # Henry's Lucky Day - Edward takes Henry's so-called "lucky trucks" and Henry goes looking for them. # Thomas and the Lighthouse - Thomas neglects his instructions when the engines become excited about a fair. # Thomas and the Big Bang - Thomas plays tricks on the narrow gauge engines. # Smoke and Mirrors - Thomas confuses some deliveries for a magic show. # Thomas Sets Sail - Thomas loses control while pulling a yacht. # Don't be Silly, Billy - New engine Billy ignores Thomas' advice and as a result runs out of coal and water. # Edward and the Mail - Edward is chosen to pull the mail, but doesn't know how to do the job. # Hide and Peep - Thomas cheats at a game of "hide and peep" with Percy at the Docks. # Toby's Triumph - Toby is chosen to take Alicia Botti to a concert, but is worried he'll mess up. # Thomas and the Runaway Car - A runaway car causes trouble for Thomas. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas leaves the fitter's yard to pick up a choir before he's completely repaired. # Thomas and the Stinky Cheese - Thomas tries to avoid Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert while taking some stinky cheese. # Percy and the Left Luggage/Percy and the Baggage - Percy neglects his more important job, collecting Dowager Hatt's luggage, in favour of his other more fun jobs. # Duncan Does it All - Duncan does the other engines' jobs for a change, but causes several muddles. # Sir Handel in Charge - Sir Handel tells the others what to do in Mr. Percival's absence, with disastrous results. # Cool Truckings - Madge almost has an accident in the snow while taking Duncan to the Transfer Yards. # Ding-a-Ling - Freddie tries to find a bell for Mr. Percival's bike. # Skarloey Storms Through - Skarloey faces his fears when he has to rescue some lambs during a storm. # Wash Behind Your Buffers - Madge tells Skarloey and Rheneas to keep clean for a concert, but can't keep clean herself. Songs * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Rollcall (High Definition/Re-Shot) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * The Duke of Boxford * Mr. Percival * The Storyteller * The Chinese Dragon * The Dairy Manager * The School Choir (vocalises) * Dowager Hatt (not named in US narration) * Cyril the Fogman (not named) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Kuffy the Clown (does not speak) * Murdoch (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * "Dusty" Dave (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Whiff * Billy * Hector * Madge * The Carpenter * The Engineer * The Magician * The Policeman * The School Choir (Samples) Half Hour format When Season 11 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse, each broadcast had 2 episodes from Season 11, a segment dedicated to one of Thomas' friends, and past animated Learning Segments and songs from Seasons 8, 9 and 10 were used. New Friends * Thomas and the Storyteller * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Jeremy * Song: There's Always Something New * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Learning Segment - Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby * Emily and the Garbage Hopes and Dreams * Dream On * Learning Segment - Dot to Dot - Toby * Learning Segment - Toby's New Shed * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry * Learning Segment - Happy or Sad * Dirty Work The Unexpected * Hector the Horrid * Learning Segment: What Does Harold See? * Song: Surprises * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas? * Gordon and the Engineer Believing * Thomas and the Spaceship * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What Does Toby See? * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust - James Sight and Sound * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * Song: Sounds (Alternate Cut) * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust - Emily * Thomas and the Big Bang Being on Time * Smoke and Mirrors * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: Henry Huffs out of the Station * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Learning Segment: Job Destination * Thomas Sets Sail Experience * Don't be Silly, Billy * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Song: Patience * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Learning Segment: Clever Percy * Edward and the Mail Fun and Games * Hide and Peep * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Song: TBA * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Painting James * Toby's Triumph Pushing and Pulling * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Gordon * Learning Segment: Percy Huffs out of the Station * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engine * Learning Segment: Who can get to the Washdown? * Thomas in Trouble Directions * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Song: Navigation * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Learning Segment: Percy's Treasure * Percy and the Left Luggage Variety * Ding-a-Ling * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine: Edward * Learning Segment: Being Repainted * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Learning Segment: Fixing the Engine * Cool Truckings Doing Your Best * Skarloey Storms Through * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - James * Song: The Narrow Gauge Engines * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Mavis as a Steam Engine * Duncan Does it All Team Work * Sir Handel in Charge * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: Buffer Up and Share * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Learning Segment: Sharing Trucks * Wash Behind Your Buffers Trivia * This was the last season of a few things: ** Sharon Miller's last season as script editor. ** The last season to exclusively use models. ** The last season shot in 50fps (converted to 60fps for NTSC regions). * This was also the first season of a few things as well: ** The first season filmed digitally in high defintion. ** Christopher Skala's first season as executive producer. ** The first season to feature the Engine Rollcall lyrics incorperated into the theme song. ** The first season since Season 7 in which Mavis appears in more than one episode. ** The first season in which Harold does not appear in any episodes. * When this season aired on PBS Kids Sprout, several episodes used the intros from the eighth or twelfth seasons. This also applies to several episodes that were released on several US DVDs. * This season was never shown on Norwegian television. It was released directly to DVD. * In Australia, episodes from this season were released on The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 and The Complete Eleventh Series before airing on television. The season finally aired on ABC2 from September 9th, 2011. * The US dubs of Hector the Horrid, Thomas and the Big Bang, Don't Be Silly, Billy and Percy and the Baggage were only shown on television, and to date, not released on home video in any form yet. Opening Season11Opening1.png Season11Opening2.png Season11Opening3.png Season11Opening4.png Season11Opening5.png Season11Opening6.png Season11Opening7.png Season11Opening8.png Behind The Scenes File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel1.PNG|Concept art File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel2.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel3.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel4.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel5.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel6.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel7.png File:Hector'sModelBehindtheScenes.jpg|Hector's eleventh season model File:BillyModel.jpg|Billy's eleventh season model File:WhiffModel.png|Whiff's eleventh season model Category:Television Series